Family Ties
by Liggy-Minaj
Summary: When you're adopted, you're not bonded to the family by blood; you're just tied to them by name. So, how tight are the ties that hold Kagome to her older brother Sesshomaru and how far would he go to make sure no one ever breaks them? In a world of high school, drama, and street races, what is a girl to do when it seems like everything is suddenly crashing down!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so you might have seen this story posted under something else, but I deleted the older copy and am editing it into a Sessh/Kag fic. I could just not commit to the other pairings I tried to use for this fic, but this seems to be working for me so I'm hoping that this one is successful. Well, on to the fic.**

**Discalimer: I just own my fics and ideas**

Chapter One

The two motorcycles, one black and one silver, took off from the starting line at the drop of the handkerchief, which was being used as a flag, and began their first lap around the designated course. The street racers wasted no time drifting around corners and following the trail of yellow cones that had been laid out for them. The sound of their engines echoed over the roar of the spectators.

As the bikes continued to pick up speed, it was a constant battle for who would come out on top in this race. The riders eyed each other through the glass of their helmets each time they managed to pass the other. First the black would lead, then the silver, then the black, then the silver again. The pattern seemed to go on forever until, finally, after the final lap, the black bike came out victorious.

The crowd of anxious bystanders, some who had been biting their nails due to bets on this race, erupted into a frenzy of cheers and applause, running over to the driver of the winning vehicle and surrounding him.

One spectator, though, did not find as much amusement in the act of street racing as the others did. The only reason that she was even there now, was because her brother wanted her to be and he would seek her out when he was ready. She kept her spot, leaning against the brick wall of one of the many buildings that lined the street.

All of the buildings on this side of town were abandoned or on their way to being it. That was one of the main reasons that people chose to come here to street race. It was illegal in the city, it was against the law period, but the cops didn't frequent this area, that had come to be known as 'The Slums', that much.

The slums was an old part of Tokyo from years ago that had taken too much damage during a really bad storm. She didn't remember the story too much, but she was sure it was a typhoon or something like that. Anyway, the buildings and streets were flooded for days and would have cost the city too much to fix them, so they abandoned the area. The water eventually reseeded, leaving just old buildings and empty streets.

The bystanders waited, still surrounding the driver of the black bike, for him to remove his helmet so that they could get a shot of their hero. There was never any doubt that he would come out on top in any of these races. He was undefeated.

'_How annoying'._ If there was one thing that Sesshomaru hated about street racing, it was the flash photography. Though, it had become routine to him now. Just as the people were waiting for, he would remove his helmet, flash one of his trademark smirks, and the sea of cameras and cell phones would go off, capturing that moment in time like it was something new. It was almost as if they were always surprised that he had won and wanted to savor the moment. He was undefeated, meaning that he won every time, and they really needed to get that through their heads.

The girl that was leaning against the wall, Kagome, watched as the people took their pictures of her brother after he removed his helmet. The crowd was so thick that you could barely see him. The only way she knew that his helmet was off was because of the spot of silver, his hair that she could see in the center of the crowd. The flashes also helped too.

"Aren't you going to go and support your brother?"

Kagome looked to see the driver of the silver bike walking towards her. He had his helmet tucked safely under his arm, allowing her to see his long black hair, which was usually kept in a ponytail and his azure eyes.

"I'm here aren't I?" she commented, looking him over. He didn't look as disappointed about losing as she thought he should. Though, that might just come with getting used to it.

Bankotsu and Sesshomaru were as close to best friends as her older brother got, though they were as different as day and night. Where Bankotsu was friendly and sometimes playful, Sesshomaru was just downright mean and his glares usually meant death for whoever he was using them on. Bankotsu could pretty much get along with almost anybody and had a lot of other friends. Sesshomaru didn't see the point in getting along with people when they were scared of you. He had followers who weren't dumb enough to defy him.

From what Kagome guessed their friendship stemmed from them going to school together so young and how dependable Bankotsu was. Sure, he was a nice guy, but that still did not make him the type of person that you wanted to cross. If there was something that Sesshomaru didn't think was worth his time, it was no problem for him to send Bankotsu to handle the issue and still get the expected results.

"You shouldn't be hanging back over here by yourself. You know that Sesshomaru is going to be upset." Bankotsu said, glancing over to the said person. It looked like the crowd had gotten all the pictures they wanted and were just starting to disperse.

Kagome shrugged. "Please. I'm so not worried about him." She smirked up at Bankotsu. Since he and her brother were best friends, she had known him since she was little, due to him always hanging around the house.

"You should be worried."

Bankotsu turned around, surprised to see Sesshomaru standing behind him, his amber eyes watching looking back and forth between his best friend and his sister. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, something he did not miss and intended to deal with later. But right now…

Kagome felt when Sesshomaru stopped looking at her and noticed for the first time the girl he had tucked under one of his arms. Her hair was black, held in a high ponytail with bangs in the front, and her eyes emerald. She was wearing a stupid grin and holding onto him like he was her life line of something. She was wearing a way too short skirt, a red tube top to match its leather counterpart. Her fishnets had tears in them, supposedly some type of style because that was not the first time Kagome had seen something like that. And her black boots stopped just below her knee. The heel was impressive at least. It was so thin and sharp that it could probably be used as a weapon if the girl ever got into any trouble. Though, Kagome could tell that she was probably used to running in heels.

"And who is she?" she asked, eyeing the bimbo that was most likely going to be her brother's house guest for the night. That also meant that she was going to still be there in the morning too.

Bankotsu eyed the girl too. He recognized her. She was always at these races, like they were church for her or something. He had also heard the rumors that the girl had slept with more racers than he could count. Apparently she frequented whoever the winners' bed was for the night. She had made a pass at him a few times, but there was no way in hell he was going. His own brother Jakotsu looked better as a girl than her.

"Her names Kari…And don't be rude." Sesshomaru warned his younger sister.

The whore on his arm, Kari, looked over Kagome with distaste. "Baby, who is this girl? I thought we were going to your place, not an orphanage."

She didn't see how Sesshomaru was going to put up with her tonight. Hell, her voice was annoying enough. Hopefully he would just do her like all the other girls he brings home. Tell her to shut the fuck up and wait for him in his room. Then she wouldn't have to see this one that much. And she hoped to god she wasn't a moaner.

Sesshomaru ignored the comment from the girl and focused on his sister and friend. "Let's go you two. It's getting late."

He turned away, expecting Bankotsu and Kagome to follow, as they did. Walking over to one of the abandoned parking lots, they got into Bankotsu's black 'Hummer'. Sesshomaru sat in the front with Bankotsu and Kari, mush to her disliking, was shoved into the back where Kagome was. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. As Kagome watched the girl, only one thought came to mind. _God I hope Sessh uses protection with this one._

The black truck pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the first highway ramp they came to, heading back towards the upscale part of the city, where the 'Taisho' mansion was. It wasn't too much longer until they were turning off another ramp and pulling through the front gates of the house. Kari marveled at how big it was. Her 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were the first sounds Kagome had heard in the last twenty fifteen minutes, seeing as the ride there had been unusually silent.

Everyone got out of the car and entered the mansion, even Bankotsu since Sesshomaru had recently allowed him to move in. Bankotsu would much rather live with his friends than with his house full of brothers. Things had just gotten too crowded there for him.

"Man, I'm starving. You up for anything to eat Kags?" Bankotsu asked, heading straight for the kitchen.

"Sure." she said, following his retreating figure into the entrance of the large kitchen.

Sesshomaru watched his sister following his best friend and did the same, needing to talk to her. He took his arm from around Kari, who pouted, and pointed her towards the staircase. "Last room at the end of the hall." he said, before disappearing too.

"So, what are you up for?" Bankotsu asked. He was rummaging through the refrigerator while Kagome was sitting on one of the stools at the island.

"Doesn't matter. Just as long as it isn't ramen." she added, knowing exactly where his mind would go if given free run over the food preparing. He didn't know how to cook so instant anything was his always his choice and ramen was top of the list.

Sesshomaru came into the kitchen, stopping to lean against the wall near the entrance, his arms folded over his chest and a glare pinning Kagome to her spot. She had spotted him as soon as he came into the room and was trying her best not to acknowledge him, though seriously failing. Whenever her brother took up that stance, that usually meant trouble for whoever he was looking at, which happened to be her. She instantly started rewinding her day in her head, looking for the exact spot where she went wrong that day.

Suddenly, her mind stopped._ Oh shit._ She knew exactly what this was about now and he was about to flip.

"Oh! Hey, Sessh." Bankotsu said, closing the refrigerator and noticing his presence for the first time. "You hungry?" he asked, oblivious to the staring contest going on between the Taisho siblings at the moment.

"No, I don't want food." Sesshomaru replied. "But I do want to know why Kagome wasn't at school today."

Bankotsu looked over at the said girl who wished she could be invisible right now. "What are you talking about? I dropped her off myself. She was at school…At least she had better been?" he glared.

Great, now he was mad at her. Looks like she just lost her only possible partner in this fight. So this was how it felt to be 'thrown to the lions'. Kagome knew that there was only one way that she could possibly get out of this situation with as little damage as possible, knowing now that her brother was not about to be reasoned with.

"So?" He hated waiting.

She just had to stay quiet and not say anything at all.

Bankotsu could tell from the set her jaw that there was no way in hell she was about to say anything right now. He had chosen the easy way out; give them the silent treatment and take the punishment. He groaned. This was just going to upset Sesshomaru even more and he wasn't too happy with her himself. Bankotsu knew how hard his friend could be on his sister, so he tried to be the 'buddy' she needed sometimes, but things like this could not just fly.

"Kags, please don't do this. Just answer the question and…"

Sesshomaru cut him off before he could finish trying to reason with her. "No, if my sister wants to play this game then I can play too."

Bankotsu looked over at his friend who was leveling his younger sister with an even more intense glare. It was the one he usually reserved for people on the street, the one that could kill. Though, Kagome had become used to it by now. She swallowed. That still didn't mean that it didn't bother her to be looked at by her brother like that.

"If Kagome doesn't want to talk, then she's grounded until she's ready to, starting now."

The girl released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Grounded, she could deal with.

"And, you will also be losing all privileges inside this house as well." he added after seeing her state of relief and not satisfied with his punishment.

"WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's not fair. What am I supposed to do here all day then?"

"Perhaps you should freshen up your speaking skills and learn to answer questions that are asked to you, especially by me. But, you can do that after you finish studying to makeup all the classes you missed."

Bankotsu arched a brow. What did he mean all the classes she missed? Just how much school had she been skipping out on anyway?

Kagome growled, balling her fist at her sides and standing up off the stool. Bankotsu took a cautious step back, suddenly not as hungry as he was and not wanting to be in the kitchen. She stomped over to her brother and stood directly on front of him. Being younger, she barely came up past his chin.

"You think you're just so goddamned cool, don't you. You can't run my life Sessh. I can do what I want."

"Not while I'm alive!"

The two stared off between each other for what seemed like hours but was only about five minutes. Kagome gave in first and stormed off upstairs to her room, her empty stomach forgotten. Sesshomaru watched her retreating form. Why they hell did that girl always insist in trying his patience?

"You two need counseling or something." Bankotsu said. He was putting a ramen-noodle-cup in the microwave. Might as well eat what he wanted since it didn't look like Kagome was coming back down stairs anytime soon.

"We don't need counseling. She needs to learn some respect and discipline."

"She's a teen and a girl. Not much to be expected there." he commented. "So, you sticking around for some eats?" Bankotsu grabbed another cup, waving it in the air and smiling. He wasn't as upset about what had just happened as Sesshomaru was. Sure, he wanted Kagome to be safe. She was like a sister to him. And yes, he was upset about the news he had just received, intending to get to the bottom of it later. But, unlike Sesshomaru, he knew how to talk to Kagome and could patch things up with her in heartbeat.

"I'll pass."

Sesshomaru turned and left the kitchen, leaving Bankotsu and heading straight for his room. Right now, he really needed to relieve some pent up stress and Kari was just the outlet he needed. If that bitch was expecting him to 'make love' to her or just have sex with her, she was about to be in for a surprise. Sesshomaru didn't make love or have sex with females that he just deemed as a common whore. They were only good to suck his dick and he fucked them.

He entered his room and found Kari already sitting on his bed and looking around at the room. She had that 'this could all be mine' glint in her eye. Gold digger, he thought, closing the door behind him. He didn't bother to lock them. No one would dare enter his room without knocking first and Bankotsu and Kagome already knew what he would be doing for the rest of the night, or until he got tired of the girl, after getting what he wanted, and kicked her out.

Kari looked up when she heard the door close and noticed Sesshomaru in the room and put on her best seductive smile. "I thought you had forgotten about me." She purred.

All he did was walk right pass her and into his private bathroom thinking about how much a shower would relax him right now. "Be undressed when I come back out." He said in a harsh tone to Kari.

Kagome, who had retreated to her room, was lying across her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She released a heavy sigh and then rolled over onto her side and stared at the picture in the fame on her night stand. It was her mother. She couldn't help but think about how much she missed the woman. If her mother were still alive, then Sesshomaru wouldn't have to take care of her.

When Kagome was younger, her father had abandoned their family and left without even saying goodbye. At the time, her mom had been working as the secretary for Inutaisho and they had taken her in, after being friends for so long. She and Sesshomaru basically grew up together. But then, she had died in a car accident on her way to work one morning and instead of sending her away, Inutaisho had adopted Kagome into their family.

Things were normal until Inutaisho met a new woman and had a second son, Inuyasha. He and Sesshomaru almost never got along and would argue constantly over her and who was going to play with her. As they got older, Sesshomaru had gotten more distant and focused on his studies. He graduated and took control of his father's company in Tokyo.

Inutaisho had figured it was time for them to expand so he moved part of the company to America and took Inuyasha with him. There had been a battle about where Kagome would go and it had been decided that her staying her in Japan with Sesshomaru would be best.

"I miss you." She whispered into the darkness, admiring her mom. She grew to look a lot like her. They both had long dark hair, only Kagome's was a little thicker and her eyes, the same brown, were much larger. But, from what she had been told, their spirited personalities were right on point.

"I really wish you were here."

Hell, she wished anyone was here right now. Her life was so boring. Why couldn't something exciting happen to her? Probably because Sesshomaru wouldn't let it. He was so goddamned over protective.

_I just wish for one time, that something exciting could happen to me._

_**That's chapter one. Hope you all liked it. I think I have finally found the perfect pairing and place where I want to go with this fic. I have tried it so many other ways and they just didn't work for me, but this is promising. Go ahead and review to let me know what you all think so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like how this is unfolding with these two characters. I know things may be starting a little slow but they are going to pick up and soon, I promise. So just keep reading and reviewing**

Chapter Two

Kagome was already down stairs and eating breakfast when Bankotsu walked into the kitchen. 'Morning', he waved to her as he passed and went straight for the fridge. She watched as he opened the door and pulled out a carton of orange juice, eyeing the contents to see how much was left before he just decided to unscrew the top and drink the rest down. Good thing she got up early enough to get her cup.

He closed the door and tossed the, now empty, jug in the trash, wiping his moth on the back of his hand with a contented sigh.

"Do you need me to drop you off at school?" he asked Kagome, taking a seat across from her at the island. "Or, do you even plan on going to school?"

Bankotsu stared her down with an annoyed expression. He hated when she and Sesshomaru got into cause it was like a war. He demanded obedience and she refused to be controlled, though Sesshomaru always won in the end. It was just hell getting to that point.

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. How did she know this was coming? "I'm not sure. Are you going to tail me all day to make sure that I go?"

She knew she messed up and had upset the both of them. She was sorry, but not for what she had done. She was sorry for getting caught and making trouble for them. If she felt like she could tell them what she had been skipping for and they would accept her then she would, but that wasn't going to happen. If Sessh even thought she was doing what she was, she would be dead.

"Depends. Are you going to give me your word that you won't skip anymore?"

She smiled. "No. But, I can give you my word that I won't skip today."

"I'm not kidding." he said in a sterner voice. It was so rare for him to try and be an adult towards her. She was 17 and he was 22, not too big of a difference. Sesshomaru was 23, but he treated her like she YEARS younger than him.

Bankotsu stood back up. "Kags, I'm not trying to be the enemy here, but you know that I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you right?" He waited for her to nod in understanding. "So go to school and stay out of trouble. Remember, having your brother mad at you is one thing, but making me mad is another. Don't get on that side of me."

Kagome sighed. "I understand and I'm sorry," she smiled. "So, we cool?"

Bankotsu sighed and shook his head, leaving the kitchen. "You know we are." He said over his shoulder.

Kagome looked up when she heard someone else enter the kitchen and didn't bother to hide the groan. Damn, she should have left the room when Bankotsu did. Kari, clad only in, what Kagome recognized, as one of her brothers T-shirts appeared in the entrance way. Her eyes scanned the room with an approving nod. Even the kitchen in this house was big. She could get used to this. She stopped when she noticed Kagome sitting at the island.

"Hello there. Your name's Kagome, right?" she said, plastering a fake smile on her face. "You're Sesshomaru's younger sister."

"How perceptive." Kagome muttered.

This broad was just like all the others. After spending one night with her brother, they all wanted to stick around and become his baby-mama and mooch off of his money. Most of them were smart enough to see how protective he was of his little sister and would try to make nice with her in an attempt to get to him. And Kari was no different. Though, Kagome had to admit, she was a lot bolder than the others. Not only had she insulted her in front of her brother, but she had also left his room without him knowing, something she was sure Sesshomaru would deal with when he woke up.

"You're in high school, right? It must be fun."

Her unnecessary small talk was annoying. "I have to go and get ready for school. Perhaps, you should go back to my brother's bed." Kagome snapped and dropped her bowl off in the sink before leaving the room and a very pissed looking Kari behind.

"Little brat."

Kagome ignored the comment. The bitch wasn't worth her time. All she wanted to do was just go and get ready for school. Making her way upstairs, she turned, heading for her room when she noticed Sesshomaru in the hallway at her door.

"Looking for something?"

He looked up to see her coming his way and eyed her attire. She was still in her pajamas. "Why aren't you ready for school?"

"I was about to do that now, unless you have a problem." She said and stopped outside her door, turning to glare at him and leaning against the frame. "You might want to worry about your pussy instead of me. I've heard that people like her tend to get the munchies and I left it alone in the kitchen." She snapped.

"Watch your mouth." Sesshomaru warned. "How are you getting to school?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? But, if you must, Bankotsu said he'd drop me off."

Sesshomaru nodded, obviously satisfied with her answer and left her to get ready. Kagome had just opened her door and was about to step in when her brother's voice caught her attention and stopped her.

"I'm picking you up after school, so you had better be there. Don't ever make me have to look for you. Ever!"

Kagome swallowed at the warning and tone of his voice. She knew when her brother was serious and that was definitely one of those 'don't defy me' warnings.

"Understood." she muttered, barely above a whisper, before walking into her room and closing the door behind her. She released a breath when she heard her brother continue his way down the hall.

Pushing what just happened to the back of her mind, she proceeded to get ready for school, walking over to her closet to see what she would wear. Opening the double doors that lead into her walk-in closet, she scanned the rows of clothes, eyeing each garment and a possible counterpart for it. After about ten minutes, which was record timing for her, she picked out a pair of ripped, fitted jeans and a off the shoulder black shirt that had silver wings on the back. Her shoes were a pair of black and white converse.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and headed back downstairs to meet Bankotsu at the door. He looked up when he saw her coming his way and smiled.

"Just in time." he commented, looking at his watch. "You might actually be on time for class today."

Kagome laughed and playfully pushed him, opening the front door to leave out. "I won't be if you don't bring your slow ass on." she joked.

"Right." He said and followed her out the door, closing it behind him.

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen when he heard the door open and looked around the corner just in time to see it close behind Naruto, with Kagome in front of him.

'_I should keep an eye on that'_

Sesshomaru never had a problem trusting Naruto, but when it came to Kagome, of course he was a little skeptical, although not much. He was protective of his sister and he knew that. Sure, he went a little overboard sometimes, but that was what it took to deal with Kagome. And if there was one thing he would keep away from her at all cost, it was boys. Kagome was only seventeen and, in his opinion, not ready for a boyfriend. Especially with her being a Taisho, that just meant that any scum looking for a status boost would look her way.

Of course he didn't think that was what was going on with Bankotsu and Kagome, but the two had been growing closer since Bankotsu moved in and he knew that his friend would never be as strict with the girl as he was. If anything, Kagome could possibly use Bankotsu to get away with a lot of things and, knowing Naruto, he would take pity on her and help her too.

"Kami! Someone must have finally got caught by her brother!"

Kagome groaned when she entered her first hour, English, class and saw that all of her friends were already in their seats. Thanks to Bankotsu's driving, not only had she been on time, but she had been early as well. At first, she was kind of thankful for it because she would be able to just go to class and avoid running into people in the halls. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

'_What the hell is this, national be early for class day.'_ Kagome knew she was always late, but even out of her group of friends, she was the one that was always early.

"What the hell are all of you doing here? Looks like someone else's parents finally caught on too." She said, walking to the back of the, otherwise, empty classroom to take her seat.

The girl she sat next to just smiled. "Yeah, but my mom's a kitten compared to your brother." Sango said. She had dark brown hair that was in a ponytail and brown eyes and was wearing a black skirt with a red, fitted T. Her black boots stopped only above her ankles.

"She's right. My dad tripped, but I bet it wasn't as bad as what you got." Miroku, the boy sitting on the other side of Kagome, said. He had dark eyes with medium dark hair that was pulled behind him in a small ponytail. He was wearing a purple jacket over a white tank-top and a dark pair of blue jeans. His shoes were white with purple strings. Kagome always did like his style.

"Actually, Sesshomaru didn't trip out too much, surprisingly. I'm grounded for…an undisclosed amount of time…and he's going to start picking me up after school."

"Wow. How nice of Sesshomaru. Maybe he's going soft." Sango said.

"Or he's finally seeing that you're growing up." Miroku added, giving her an up and down look and earning a glare from Sango.

Sago and Miroku had been dating for a few months now, after forever of ignoring each other. Kagome almost thought that the two of them would be ignorant forever until Miroku finally stepped up and confessed.

"Or he was too busy trying to go to his room to fuck his bitch that he didn't really care." Kagome sighed.

Sango and Miroku nodded. "That's it."

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had been best friends since the beginning of middle school. They were the only real friends that she had because they were the only ones that weren't scared off by Sesshomaru and the only ones who weren't just hanging with her for her family's name. Her brother had made a habit of meeting all of her friends and interviewing them. He justified his actions by saying, "If they don't want to be your friend after meeting me, then that just means that they were up to something and knew that they couldn't get away with it."

Luckily, Sago and Miroku had found the whole thing amusing and laughed it off. Though, they could have saved the laughing until after the interview instead of right in Sesshomaru's face. He had been upset about it, but concluded that they were acceptable for his younger sister to hang with. Oddly enough, no boy was ever deemed acceptable, even the ones that did laugh. They got kicked out or just got their ass kicked. She wasn't sure what made Miroku special. Maybe it was the connection he and Sango had so Sesshomaru didn't view him as anything to worry about.

"So, since you're grounded, does that mean that we're going to have to pull a rescue mission for the concert this weekend?" Sango asked. She, Miroku and Kagome had been planning to go to the 'Tokio Hotel' concert for months and Sesshomaru was not about to get in the way of that.

"I'm not sure. He might let this blow over pretty easily, but we'll have to see."

"Just ask him first." Miroku said. "I don't want to have to risk my life if it's unnecessary.' If they got caught, there would be no hearing the end of this. And he knew from experience.

Last time, they had snuck Kagome out for a house party that was on a school night. Before the party could even get started, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu busted their way into the place. They had three things working against them that night. One, Kagome was out past curfew. Two, the party had alcohol and they were under aged. And three, there were boys there. And every boy that was in that house left, wishing they had never came by the time they were done with them. Miroku was the only one not allowed to leave and the way Sesshomaru and Bankotsu had been looking at him, he wished he had.

"I'll try, but there is definitely no promises." Kagome said.

By this time, the other students had started to come into the classroom now. It was almost full, save for a few empty seats. The teacher came into the room not long after. He was a short chubby man with grey hair that stuck up at an odd angle.

'_Damn, even Totosai-san is on time today. I must have missed the memo'_ Kagome couldn't help but notice.

The man took his spot at the front of the class. "I need all of you to listen up. We have a new student that will be joining us today."

He motioned to the door to the room, giving an 'ok' signal for someone that was on the other side.

All of the students watched as the door opened and a boy they had never seen before walked in. He had dark hair that was held in a high ponytail on the top of his head with piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, black sneakers, and a plain black T.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Fine." The boy stooped directly in the front of the class and faced all of them.

"My name is…Kouga Wolf."

**Another one done. I hope everyone is enjoying. R&R PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, yes this was an old Naruto fic that I was writing and then decided to switch over so I am sorry if all of the names have not been changed out, but you can almost guess who is who from how the story flows. Anyway, I'm glad you all like it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my fics**

**Chapter 3**

Bankotsu leaned back in his chair, balancing his pencil between his nose and lips and staring up at the ceiling. To say he was bored would have been the understatement of the year. There was nothing going on at the office today. Everything in Taisho Corp., as usual, was perfect; no meetings or nothing. Man, who would have thought that such a high paying job could be so damn boring. Wasn't there supposed to be a constant battle of fighting to keep your business standing, at least that's what he had thought when he accepted the job as V.P. But, maybe he should have been smarter. Realistically, who was going to be dumb enough to try and take over Sesshomaru's company?

Speaking of the devil, Bankotsu straightened up and pulled the sheet of paper from his pocket that Jakotsu had delivered to him earlier. Jakotsu was his and Sessh's main go to person when they wanted to be kept in the loop of when a race was coming up and registering for it. It was good to have a go-between because they didn't want to work too closely with the shady guys who actually ran the whole underground racing community.

Anyway, races were usually held on the weekends, but there was going to be a special one held tonight. It as to welcome and test the skills of some new kid to the racing community or something like that. New competition was always worth looking into.

Bankotsu leaned over and pressed the intercom on his desk and waited for the reply of his secretary.

"Yes Mr. Banryu?" came her muffled voice over the speaker.

"Inform Mr. Taisho that I will be arriving at his office shortly."

"But he make clear instructions that you were not to bother him today sir."

"Oh, I know." Bankotsu spoke and broke their connection. He stood and made his way out of his office, waving as he passed is secretary's desk. The blonde woman just shook her head and waved back. Even she could tell that the two of them were good friends, regardless of how Sesshomaru tried to play it off. And after he disappeared into the elevator she smiled. It was almost lunch time. Why shouldn't she take a break also?

Sesshomaru was busy reading over some documents from another company that was looking to do a merger. It was a small company, but presented a lot of promise and growth if given the right opportunity. He was just finishing up his page when a knock sounded at the door. At first he simply ignored it, wondering where the hell his secretary was and what he was paying the woman for, but that's when he heard all of the commotion going on outside his door.

Rubbing his temples with a sigh, he put the papers down on his desk. He glanced over to the clock and already knew what was about to happen. Even though he wasn't fond of breaks and would usually skip lunch, Bankotsu never missed an opportunity to come and 'visit' his friend.

"Get the hell out of my way!" he heard Bankotsu yell.

"I cannot let you pass. Mr. Taisho is very busy."

"I'm sure he's not too busy to see me now MOVE!"

"NO! YOU DO THIS EVERYDAY! GO AWAY"

Sesshomaru sighed. No use in avoiding it. He pressed his intercom, instructing for his secretary to just let him in. The woman apologized profusely before letting Bankotsu pass and into his office.

"Man, that's one strong lady. I swear she must lift." Bankotsu commented. He walked over and took a seat in the chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk. "So, how you been?"

"Fine unitl recently." was his cryptic reply.

"Ah, don't be that way. I come bearing good news…So, are you going to race tonight?" Bankotsu asked.

"What are you talking about? It's only on weekends."

Bankotsu pulled a note of his pocket and slid it across the desk. Sesshomaru stared at it and then lifted it up, examining the piece of paper and then opened it, deciphering the messy handwriting on it.

"Jakotsu tipped me off. There's a special race tonight that everyone's excited about. Plus, there's supposed to be some new guy in town racing." Bankotsu said.

Sesshomaru just handed the paper back to him. "No. There's no one to watch Kagome."

Bankotsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's grounded. I'm not taking her to the slums."

He groaned and slapped his forehead. "Tell me you're joking. You can't miss this. Just bring her with us like we always do."

"Not on a school night."

He frowned, eyeing his friend. He knew Sesshomaru meant well when it came to his sister, but this overprotective thing he had going on was not about to mess up tonight. They were the top two racers in the city and it was important that they kept tracked of any new competition that may arise.

"What if you let her off the hook for one night? Tell Sango and Miroku to stay with her and we can go peep the new guy. We'll come right back."

Sesshomaru considered this for a moment. Though, he was not too fond of his sister's friends, they were the only people that he had come to know well enough to trust around her, previous incidents aside of course. He looked over at the dark haired man, biting his nails waiting for an answer.

His friend had a point. If the new guy was able to get this much attention, then he might be worth checking into, not that he even thought there would be a threat to his title of course. He sighed, giving in.

"Fine."

"YES!"

Bankotsu stood up and grinned. This was going to be awesome. Races that managed to get held during the week was always more exciting than weekend races, surprisingly. The crowd was more amped than ever because you were big shit to get a race during the week. Only he and Sesshomaru could pull that whenever they wanted, but for a new guy, he had to be good.

Sesshomaru pulled out his phone, looking at the time and typing a text to Kagome. "How about you head back to your office now?" he commented. "Lunch is over."

Bankotsu turned to leave, waving over his shoulder. "See you tonight."

Kagome and her friends were sitting at their favorite lunch table, the one outside under the tree, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her pink S4 and saw that she had a message from Sesshomaru. Tapping the 'read' button on the screen, she read what her brother sent to her.

Sango and Miroku were watching the array of emotions crossing their friends face.

"Yo, Kags," Miroku said to get the girls attention, using her nickname, "what's up?"

"My brother just text me."

"How cute. Sibling love." Sango teased.

Kagome frowned at her. "Please…Listen to what he said…_You're not grounded. One night only. Sango and Miroku can spend the night._"

The other two stared at her. "Is he serious?" Miroku asked.

"Where did this change of heart come from?" Sango asked.

"Not sure. Strange." Kagome answered. "I mean, I can't even believe he's saying that Miroku can stay. Maybe that was a typo" she laughed.

Sango smirked. "It's because Miroku isn't stupid enough to show how perverted he is around your brother."

"I'm not ashamed to admit that some things are best kept secret from some people. I didn't get to be this age being stupid." Miroku smiled.

With a shrug, the three of them were about to gather their things and head back to class before the bell rung, but was stopped when one of the secretaries from the office walked over to them.

"Hello girls." the dark haired lady said with a warm smile to the group.

All of the girls smiled back and there was a resounding, 'hello Chiyo-san' around the area.

The woman nodded and then focused her attention on Kagome. "The principal needs to see you in the office right away."

Kagome looked around and pointed at herself. "Me?" Chiyo nodded. She couldn't think of anything that she had done wrong…today.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"Great."

Chiyo left, leaving three confused teens behind. Sango and Miroku looked over at their friend.

"What do you think that was about?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, what did you do this time?" Sango asked, looking over at her friend.

Kagome just shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing. I can't think of anything that she could possibly want."

Kagome told Miroku and Sango that she would meet them in class with details and left, heading for the principal's office. When she entered the office, Chiyo was sitting in her desk outside of the principal's office. She looked up when she heard the door close behind someone.

She smiled. "There you are. You can go right on in." she said and motioned towards the door.

Kagome entered the office to see the principal sitting behind her desk. The principal was a woman that looked about middle aged and had long black hair kept in a high ponytail. She always wore a red, form fitting jacket that contrasted her white suit. Her name was Kagura.

Kagura looked up when she saw Kagome enter and ushered her into one of the chairs that were positioned in front of her desk. Kagome took the seat

"How have you been Kagome? I must say, it's good to see you at school for once." She said, smiling.

'_So that's what this is about.'_ Kagome just plastered on her best fake smile. "I know. This place has really changed in the past few weeks." She said.

'Hn' Kagura leaned back in her chair and regarded the girl. "You know that your record is less than acceptable for this school and you may have to do summer school to make up the classes you missed, right?"

Kagome had to contain herself from jumping out of her chair. "I can't do summer school." She complained and rested her head in the palm of her hands, leaning over in the chair. _Sesshomaru is going to kill me._

"Calm down. There's a way to fix this."

She looked back up, hope evident in her face. Kagura smiled. This was just exactly what she wanted to see.

She tapped the intercom on her desk. "You can send him in now." she said into the speaker.

Chiyo's muffled voice could be heard replying with an, 'right away ma'am.'

"What's the deal?" Kagome asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I need you to do a favor for me, that's all. Complete this task and those days become excused and are wiped from your record." Kagura said, making it all sound so simple.

"But, what's the task?"

As soon as Kagome asked her question, the door to Kagura's office opened and a boy stepped in. He had his hands in his pockets and looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Kagome recognized him as the new kid from her home room…Kouga, right?

"Good afternoon Mr. Wolf." Kagura said, motioning to the chair next to Kagome. "Please, have a seat."

Kouga muttered a, 'thanks' as he did as instructed. Kagome stared at him for a moment before returning her gaze to Kagura, who was now smiling.

"Kagome, I want you to be Kouga's guide and tutor for the rest of the year. Help him meet people and get used to the school and get his grades on par with our standards."

Kagome scoffed. "You can't be serious. I…"

"I already know my way around the building. I don't need her to guide me." Kouga said, cutting her off. "And she looks too stupid to be of any use."

Kagome glared at him. Who the hell did he think he was, saying that he didn't need her to guide him. What, did he think he was too good for her? And who the fuck was he calling stupid?!

"Like I was saying," she started, glancing towards the boy next to her, "I don't want to be his guide or anything else. Besides, isn't that the job for model students? I'm not exactly the influence you want to introduce him to."

"Oh no, you're exactly the influence he needs. Even with all the class you miss, you manage to keep your grades on par." Kagura said, spinning sideways in her chair. "Besides, everyone from the student council is at a conference right now. They won't be back for another week."

_If they were so on par then why was she being threatened with summer school? Crooked ass principal. _"Well, what about a teacher? I'm sure that Totosai-san will handle it. It's not like he does anything but reads during classes all day." Kagome said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kouga finally said. "It's nothing personal, but I'm good by myself. A guide would just be in my way and annoying."

"I'm not annoying!" Kagome snapped.

"I wasn't referring that directly to you." Kouga said back.

"Then who were you referring that to? Hmm?"

Kagura slammed her fist on her desk, bringing both kids attentions back to her. "Listen! It's already decided. For the rest of the year, you two will stick close to each other and I don't want any more complaints. You're dismissed!"

Both students, far from satisfied with the results of what had transpired here, got up and left the room. Outside of the office, Kagome stopped to glare at Kouga.

"Look buddy, I don't want you getting on my nerves or anything. Just be quiet, stick close, and then tell Kagura that I did a good job when we're done. And try not to be too dense to learn fast. Got it!"

Kouga put his hand over the fist that Kagome had in his face and moved it away. "I don't know who you think you are, but try that with someone else. Not me. Now move." He said and pushed past her, moving down the hall.

Kagome stared after him, somewhat shocked. No one talked to her like that. Hell, no one was dumb enough to talk to her like that. Everybody in the city knew who her brother was and knew better than to fuck with her. What made him think that he was so different? Though, she had to admit, begrudgingly, that if he had those kinds of balls, this year might just turn out to be somewhat interesting.

Kagome rushed to catch up with the retreating figure of the boy, stopping to walk beside him. "You know, you shouldn't talk to me like that."

"And why not?" he didn't even bother to look at her when he talked which annoyed Kagome to no end.

"Because, my brother is.."

"Sesshomaru Taisho. Yeah, I've heard about him."

"So you know his reputation then. You should be nicer to me."

Kouga stopped walking and glared down at the girl beside him. "Look, I don't care who you are, or about your brother for that matter. None of you intimidate me, so beat it."

He walked off, leaving Kagome frozen to her spot. He knew who her brother was and he still treated her like that. Did this guy have a death wish or something? Fine! If that's how he wanted to be, then two could play at that game. She would show that asshole that just as mean as he could be, she could be worse.

'_Hope you put out as much as your moth does Kouga._

Sesshomaru was already sitting outside of Kagome's school, waiting for his sister and her friends. He warily noticed all of the boys ogling his car and the girls ogling him. He smirked. What he wouldn't give to be back in high school. He and Bankotsu had run the school. No one was dumb enough to ever try and bother them.

Hell, their names should have been added to the door-tag outside of Kagura's office, they were in there so much. He kind of started to wonder if he could really get mad at Kagome so much for getting in trouble. She was just keeping the tradition alive. Though, his grades were still better than hers by far.

Sesshomaru shook the thought from his mind. He and his sister had two very different things counting against them. While he had been a problem student, he did maintain his grades and stayed in school. Kagome was just skimming by on the skin of her teeth in all of her classes and she skipped school, something he did not approve of. Because, if Kagome was skipping school and that meant that there was eight hours in each day that he did not know where she was and that was unacceptable.

After about five more minutes of waiting, Kagome, flanked by Sango and Miroku, climbed into the car. Kagome sat in the front seat while the other two got in the back.

"Hey Sesshomaru." they both said. He nodded his acknowledgments.

"So…" Kagome began, after fastening her seatbelt, "what are you doing tonight that brought on the change of heart?"

He never took his eyes off the road as he pulled out of the schools parking lot. "Me and Bankotsu have to go check out some new racer that just showed up and I wasn't about to leave you alone. It's only for tonight though." he reminded her, letting her know that she hadn't gotten out of her punishment so easily.

"I know. I know." Kagome muttered.

Afterwards, the car lapsed into a state of silence, one that was soon broken by Sango. "So, Sesshomaru, how has the racing been going? You still number one?" she asked, trying to relieve some of the tension in the car.

"He looked towards the teen in his rearview mirror. "Of course." Was his simple, flat reply.

Sango sighed. She really didn't know why she tried sometimes. Miroku nudged her shoulder and gave her a mischievous smirk.

"So, Sesshomaru, how's work treating ya?" he asked.

"Good." Was his, once again, flat reply.

"That's nice. It must be tough trying to balance that and racing, huh?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They don't get in the way of each other."

"I see…What about your love life?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"You got a girlfriend?"

"No?"

"Why?"

"I don't want one."

"How come?

Sesshomaru was starting to get irritated. Sango and Kagome were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing and ruin Miroku's façade. He just kept the same smile on her face throughout the whole ordeal.

"Are you aware that you talk too much?" Sesshomaru asked?

"No. I barely talk at all. I don't see what you mean."

"You don't think you talk that much? Are you serious? It's a wonder they haven't kicked you out of school yet or your parents haven't disowned you because of your mouth."

"…"

"Boy…"

"…"

"…Boy…"

"…"

"…MIROKU…"

"Hmm?...You say something?...Man Sessh, you sure do talk a lot."

At that point, Sango and Kagome finally couldn't hold it in anymore and broke out laughing at Sesshomaru's expense. They spent the rest of the ride, sneaking glances at the annoyed driver and giggling, only stopping when he glared at them, but that silence never lasted long.

After they finally made it home, Bankotsu was already waiting for them. Sesshomaru went in and proceeded to get ready for the night while Bankotsu stopped all of them before they could even get up the stairs. He made sure Sesshomaru was preoccupied before he began with what he had to say.

"I want you three, if possible, to please be, if you know what it is, on your best behavior. Basically, for one night, let hell freeze over."

Bankotsu was talking to the group of three that were lounging on the sofa in front of him. Neither one of them seemed too interested in what he was saying, he could tell. Probably because they didn't take him too seriously. They all knew that the only reason he was even giving the behave-while-we're-gone-speech was because he didn't want 0Sesshomaru to do it…No one wanted Sesshomaru to do it. They didn't want to have to listen to him and Bankotsu wanted to leave before sunset…the next day.

"You don't have anything to worry about. It's not like Armageddon's going to break out when you two leave." Kagome said, leaning with her head in one hand and the remote in the other.

"No, but the apocalypse might." Bankotsu muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"What!"

Sango took this time to intervene. "You won't have to worry about a thing. All we're going to do is watch TV and eat you out of house and home." she said with a sweet smile...Too sweet.

"Look," Bankotsu put his hands on his hips and gave his best stern expression. Man, he was not good at the whole discipline thing, they noted. "If any of you mess up, your brother is going to be pissed and that's something"-he looked at Kagome-"none of us want. So, just chill for tonight, ok?"

The three of them looked between each other as if considering what he was asking of them. None of them had anything planned for the night anyway. They were serious when they said that they were going to just watch TV and eat, but why make it so easy for the boy?

"Conditions." Miroku spoke.

"Are?" Bankotsu asked.

"You have to convince Sesshomaru to let Kagome come to the Tokio Hotel concert with us this weekend."

The two stared at each other. "I can't guarantee that. I can try."

"Not so fast, Kotsu" Sango said, now standing and wagging her finger at him. She stopped to place her hands on her hips and smirked. "There's two sides to this deal, because if you can't convince her brother to let her go, then you have to help us sneak her out."

He looked at the dark haired girl like she had just grown a second head or something. "Are you out of your fucking mind? I don't want to get in the middle of that." This was the first time he had even heard mention of a concert. Who the hell were Tokio Hotel?

"It's take it or leave it." Miroku stated with finality.

Bankotsu thought for a second. Sure, Sesshomaru was pretty strict when it came to Kagome, but maybe he could convince him to let her off the hook for one night. Hell, he had convinced him to do it tonight, so why not press his luck. Then again, his high school principal was always telling him that gambling just wasn't his thing.

He looked at the three that were all staring at him now, awaiting his answer. He sighed. "Fine. But if even one thing goes wrong tonight, then the deals off. And…" he looked at Kagome with a smug look, "I'll tell Sesshomaru to extend your punishment."

"What the fuck! That's not…mmmfff"

She had been cut off when Sango and Miroku grabbed her, covering the girls mouth to keep her outburst from ruining anything. They both looked up at Bankotsu with smiles. "Deal." they agreed, ignoring the protest of their friend.

Bankotsu smiled. "Good." He turned to walk out of the room when he heard Sesshomaru coming down the stairs, hoping to head him off before he could try to talk to them and waste any of their time. "Remember, best behavior." He whispered over his shoulder to the group that nodded and the one that just pouted and looked away.

When Sesshomaru got to the bottom of the stairs, Bankotsu was already at the door and handing him his jacket, grinning.

"You ready to go check out this new kid?" He was looking more excited than he should be about this trip. It actually made Sesshomaru wonder.

"Where are Kagome and the others?" he asked, looking around for his younger sister who was usually there to see them off.

"She's watching TV with her friends. Let's go." Bankotsu urged.

"I want to talk to them first."

"I already gave the 'be good' talk. It's handled."

"And you think they're going to take you seriously?" Sesshomaru gave him a disbelieving look.

"Of course they are." Bankotsu said. _After what I had to bargain with them with, they better._ "Besides, Kagome needs some freedom in her life. Trust her a little and give her a chance to prove herself to you. She's a good kid." he added. If he softened up Sesshomaru now, maybe convincing him to let her out on the weekend would be a little easier.

Sesshomaru considered this. In his opinion, why should he trust her to stay at home alone when he couldn't even trust her to go to school? But, as hard as it is to believe, Bankotsu had a point, kind of. He did need to start being a little more lenient with his sister, a very little.

"I want to talk to her myself, first."

Bankotsu sighed and slapped his forehead. "KAGOME!" He was so close. Almost out the door, but just couldn't quite make it.

The said girl came walking into the entrance way and leaned against the wall, her arms folded over her chest and looking back and forth between the two males.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"I don't know. Your brother wanted to talk to you." he said. He opened the door and walked out. "I'll be in the car."

Now alone with her brother, Kagome looked at him. "I was doing something, you know?" she said, glaring.

_So, she's still mad that I grounded her. I thought she would at least let up since I let her friends stay over. _"I don't want any fuckups from you tonight. The only reason that I'm doing this is because it's important and there isn't anyone else to watch you." He said.

Kagome blew out a breath and rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I am just such a terrible person that I have to hear this twice in one night. How about next time, we save the talks and you just hire the FBI."

Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the wall, eavesdropping on the whole conversation. They were mentally screaming for Kagome to shut up before she ruined everything.

Sesshomaru took a breath. He wasn't about to be pulled into an argument with his sister, not now. "Just take care while we're gone." He concluded walking towards the door. He stopped, passing Kagome, and took a wad of cash from his pocket, handing it to the girl.

She looked at the money questioningly. "What's this?"

"Money. Order some food for you and your friends. I would prefer the kitchen to still be intact when I return."

Kagome smiled. For the first time ever, she couldn't argue with him on that. The first time that Sesshomaru had allowed the three of them, especially Miroku (what the hell was he thinking), to cook in his kitchen, the results had been disastrous. The fire department couldn't even understand how things had gone so wrong while making a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Thanks Sessh. And you don't have to worry. We'll take care of everything." Kagome said, losing her earlier attitude towards her brother.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I'll try to pretend I don't."

Sango and Miroku came into view after he walked out the door and Kagome locked it behind him.

"Aww, there are times when I can almost accept the fact that you two are brother and sister." Sango smiled.

Miroku laughed. "Yeah, but I bet those moments don't last too long."

"Whatever." Kagome sighed. She would never admit to her friends that there were times when she adored her brother. Of course, those times were more frequent when she was younger and he was helping her learn something new, but there were still traces of it here and there. Though, nothing too solid.

She and Sesshomaru were closer when she was younger. He never treated her like a step sister too much. I fact, he had welcomed her into the family almost instantly. They were inseparable when she was younger. It wasn't until his teen years hit that he started to change. He was less playful with her and he became more protective and stricter. The change gad been so sudden. She never knew what inspired it. The way it seemed, she had just figured that him focusing on school and working towards taking over the company had been too much on him.

"Look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm about to order some pizza." Kagome said and pulled out her cell, ready for a change of topic.

And just like that, it worked. "I want extra cheese on mine." Miroku yelled.

"Yum, pepperoni!" Sango cheered.

**OK, I tried to make that chapter much longer so I hope you all enjoyed. And I want to clear up that yes, this is a Kag/Sessh fic, I'm just unfolding the story a little slow to give all the drama a chance to build. And no, there is no incest, which is why I have stated more than once tha Kags is adopted and no blood is shared between the two. And she will turn 18 before anything BIG happens so no worries there either. :)**

**So plz continue to read and review! Ja'Ne**


End file.
